


After the war

by Mortiz96



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Oh my god I cried while writing this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dare I say the wedding episode, i love this song!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiz96/pseuds/Mortiz96
Summary: I love the show, I love the song, why not put them together?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	After the war

The day finally arrived. The sun gleaming through the curtains, letting through such a beautiful glow that bathed Adora’s face. It bothered her enough to grunt and turn over and she almost fell back asleep, until a shimmering sound filled her ears and a squeal made her jolt awake.

“Today’s the day,” Glimmer said in a singsong voice.

Adora groaned,” five more minutes.”

“No! You are not going back asleep,” Glimmer glared.

She stomped over to the bed and yanked the blanket away, making Adora fall to the floor in her pajamas in an scream. She glared at Glimmer when she sat back up, who was too busy going through her wardrobe to notice.

“What day is it again,” Adora said sleepily.

Glimmer froze and turned, staring at Adora with wide eyes and a straight face,” Your wedding day…to Catra.”

That woke Adora up because she immediately jumped up and raced to the back of her closet, only slightly tripping on the discarded blanket and slightly elbowing Glimmer in the chest.

“Oh my gods, where is it,” Adora looked frantically around.

“Uh, where’s what,” Glimmer said confused.

“THE DRESS! WHERE IS THE DRESS?!”

Glimmer shook her head,” Adora, we moved it to my room, remember? So Catra wouldn’t try to look at it. I’m looking for shoes to go with it.”

Adora lets out a breathe of relief, “Right right. I forgot.”

“Of course you did, now come on!”

Glimmer yanked Adora’s arm and teleported back to her room to get Adora ready for the big event.

Meanwhile, Catra, having gotten up a few hours before, was sitting in what was originally her room with bow making sure everything was in place.

“Ugh, why are you worried? This day isn’t even about you,” Catra complained.

“But it has to be perfect for you AND Adora,” He shouts, moving to fix Catra’s hair for the hundredth time. Catra promised to let Bow help her and not get angry, even with her hair involved, but the constant whispering to himself and trying to perfect everything was getting on her last nerve.

Melog stretched and watched Bow freak out again over Catra’s hair, shaking his head. Catra groaned and swatted Bow’s hand away and started walking towards the door.

“Come one, lets see if Perfuma has the hall ready.”

They traveled down the hall and stairs and relatively remained silent, until Bow broke it.

“So, do you know what you’re going to say to Adora?”

The question made Catra freeze, a blush coming over her face.

“Yes, I have,” she choked out.

“Oh my gosh, can you tell me? I HAVE to know!” He squealed.

“No im not telling you anything, you’ll hear it when we say our vows,” Catra snapped at him, but he was already too far gone so she sighed and continued on.

“I have no idea what I’m going to say,” Adora said in defeat as she buried her face in her hands.

“WHAT?! You had a year to write down your vows and you haven’t thought of anything?!” Glimmer was mad.

“I don’t know. It’s just I feel like I’ve told her everything in my heart already so what else can I say,” Adora sighed.

Glimmer is silent for a moment,” You could always let her go first and try to base it a little from hers and see where it goes.”

“Gods, I hope that works,”Adora said softly.

Adora stood on the other side of the hall doors, pacing back and forth. Glimmer and Bow were already inside, having taken their seats and now Adora was waiting for her musical cue. She kept going over what she was going to say over and over in her head, forgoing the plan to base it off of Catra’s speech. 

“Oh, who am I kidding? She probably has some kind of heart wrenching speech prepared and I have nothing,” Adora screamed in her head.

The music behind the door started and she took a deep breathe. Adora nodded to the guards and opened the door. The hall was beautiful, splashes of colors all in flowers with even what seemed like a rainbow shining down the hall towards her path. Everyone looked towards her and she almost started crying there, but the eyes she held were Catra’s. In a stunning combination of red, black, white, and gold, she stood at the alter, watching Adora with a huge grin on her face. Adora smiled back and started her trek through the crowd. She could hear Glimmer trying to repress sobs and Bow consoling her. A lot of whispers were heard commenting on her dress and how beautiful it was, she had to thank the vision in the heart for that, only difference is is that this is real and its happening right now.

She reaches the platform and goes to step up until a hand is there. She looks up to Catra’s smiling face, tears threatening to spill.

“You coming,” She asked.

Adora smiled and reached for her hand, feeling the fur and warmth under hers. Micah stood in his royal garb and prompted them to share their vows. Catra cleared her throat.

“I…uh.. prepared something special for you Adora. I hope you like it,” Catra said sheepishly.

The piano began to play in the background as a gentle breeze found its way through the room. Then Catra began….to sing.

This is a letter  
To the girl I was before  
Things will get better  
You’ll be safe in a place that matters  
I know how it feels right now  
But you’ll make it through somehow  
I know you’re misunderstood  
But do what and do what’s good  
Adora’s eyes were wide. This is what she prepared.  
I used to dream of you next to me  
But now you’re really here  
And I wonder if this feeling is the feeling of coming home  
The next thing I know  
It’s after the war  
And you’re next to me  
Hand in my hand  
Together we stand  
Under the stars  
Oh how I wish I never doubted you  
But we’ll fix this together  
Hand in my hand  
Together we stand  
Under the stars

Adora was holding Catra’s hands, trembling. She knew how to reply.

This is a letter  
To the girl I was before  
You’ll find that destiny  
Is not set in stone, its yours to own  
I know how it feels right now  
But you’ll make it through somehow  
Learn to take and now just give  
The life you have, its yours to live

Catra smiled, the tears in her eyes made them shine as Adora went one

I used to dream of you next to me  
But now your really here  
And I wonder if this feeling is the feeling of coming home  
The next thing I know its after the war  
And your next to me  
Hand in my hand  
Together we stand  
Under the stars  
Oh how I wish  
I never doubted you  
But we’ll fix this together  
Hand in my hand  
Together we’ll stand  
Under the stars

Catra reached for the the ring sitting on the cushion attached to Melog’s mane.

I have always loved you  
Though I tried not to  
I was too blind to see  
Hurting you was hurting me  
Your worth more than what you give

Your worth more than what you’ve done

Your worth everything to me  
You’re priceless, you see  
And after all is done  
We’ve only just begun

The next thing I know its after the war  
And you’re next to me  
Hand in my hand  
Together we’ll stand  
Under the stars  
Oh you’re my heart  
Never to part  
And now we’re together  
Hand in my hand together we stand  
Under the stars.

Adora finally reached for the ring sitting on swift wind’s back, who was in tears. Catra slides the ring onto Adora’s finger  
Promise me you’ll never leave

Adora slips the ring onto Catra’s finger.

Promise me you’ll try

Catra places a soft hand on Adora’s cheek and she rests her on Catra’s 

Promise me a life with you  
Together, after the war  
Oh together, after the war

Their lips met, sealing that promise, for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic for this fandom, but I think it went well.
> 
> *Cough*
> 
> This is the first time I cried while writing too so I guess it works?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGqqSbmpXQU There’s the song, oh my god its so good!


End file.
